


Naming Baby

by timexturner



Series: Tom and me [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, daddy!Tom, fluff overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after finding out that Tom and his wife are going to have a baby boy, Tom wants to think up names for him, his wife however already has the perfect name, now all Tom has to do is get it out of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Baby

I stood there, looking in the bathroom mirror, I sighed, I was four months pregnant with my second child, who we just found out was going to be a boy, my husband, Tom, and I already had a wonderful 5 year old daughter named Abigail Rose, Abby Ro for short.

“Tom” I said to him from the Bathroom, before I knew it he was in the bathroom with me and standing behind me “ tell me the truth, sweetheart… I look like a whale, don’t I?”I asked him, I heard him giggle a little

“you’re the most beautiful whale I’ve ever laid my eyes on” he said to me, I smiled. He definitely knows how to cheer me up. “ it’s only because of the pregnancy, darling” Tom said taking my hand and leading me to our bedroom, he got on the bed first and I followed after him. Tom looked at me.

“we need to think up baby boy names now that we know it’s a boy” Tom said as he bounced up and down a little on the bed, I couldn’t help but giggle, I put my hands on his shoulders trying to stop him from bouncing on the bed, he stopped and smiled at me like a dork “ I was thinking Chris-” I stopped him there.

“you really wanna name the baby after Chris Hemsworth? why don’t you just go marry the guy?” I teased him, we both broke out in laughter “I was thinking about another name ”

“really? What?” Tom asked me, I looked down at the blanket.

“you’re gonna think it’s stupid” I said, Tom grabbed my chin and turned my head to him

“Darling, I promise, I won’t think it’s stupid.” Tom said to me, I smiled.

“Pinkie promise you won’t laugh” I said to him, he chuckled a little and held out his Pinky to me, I smiled as I looked at him “ you know which Pinkie Promise I mean” I said giggling, Tom sighed

“Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye” he said, I giggled. He knew I loved my little pony way to much. He chuckled along with me. We were both dorks and that’s what we loved about each other.

“middle name first” I said getting ready to tell him “Thomas” he looked at me and smiled

“what?” he said jokingly to me. I shook my head.

“that’s the baby’s middle name, you dork” I said as I smacked him lightly on the head. He grabbed my hand and gave my hand a sweet kiss.

“first name?” he asked me. I sighed

“loki” I said very quietly, almost a mumble. He smiled.

“I couldn’t quite hear that, love” Tom said “you’re gonna have to speak up” he said smiling at me

“Loki” I said a little bit louder, but still it was a mumble.

“am I gonna have to fu-” Tom started but I gave him a stern look, I did not like bad words in the house, and I was not about to let my husband drop the F bomb when our daughter was a few rooms down. Tom cleared his throat. “am I gonna have to tickle it out of you, darling?” he asked me, I smiled getting up off the bed and trying to run screaming playfully with him

“no, no, no, no” I screamed as I giggled running around our room, Tom leapt up and chased after me, I stopped to take a breath, when I looked up I saw Tom smiling the smile that I had only seen on the big screen. I backed up terrified, he only played Loki with me when he knew I was hiding something. I bumped into the wall, Tom took this time to pin my hands to the wall, he smirked at me. He leaned in and whispered in my ear

“you know I hate doing this, darling” he whispered as he nibbled on my ear, he whispered the words to me in his Loki voice too. I silently cursed to myself. He knew I couldn’t resist him when he uses that voice. That voice to me is pure sex. “now, why don’t you just go ahead and tell Loki what you want to name the baby, hm?” I could barely focus, Tom kissed my lips.

“Loki” I moaned.

“yes?” he asked me

“t-that’s the babies first name” I said, Tom let go of my hands and stepped back a bit

“really?” Tom asked me, I could see that he was back to himself, I nodded “I’m honored sweetheart, that you would name the baby after me and your favorite character that I play, come here, sweetheart” he said putting his hand out, I took it as he led me back to the bed. Tom kissed me when we got to the bed.

When we were in bed, Tom had an idea “ I want to see if the baby likes his new name” I raised an eyebrow at this, how? I wanted to ask him, I highly doubt that the baby could hear us talking to it.

“Tom, sweetie, I love you, but how in the world is the baby going to-” I started, I started giggling as Tom put his hand on my belly and began knocking on my belly like it was a door. Tom looked up at me.

“what? The baby might be asleep” Tom said, I rolled my eyes, I truly did have a dork for a husband. “hey, baby” Tom said to my belly as I tried to hold back a little giggle “Mummy just came up with a good name for you. You wanna hear what your name is?” Tom asked my belly. I smiled at him.

“Tom, I don’t think-” I started, Tom put his finger to my lips to shush me. His other hand on my belly waiting for the babies response. Just then I felt it, the baby kicked me just once. “he wants to know what his name is” I told Tom. I’d been experimenting with the little guy over the past few weeks, and I found out that when I’d ask him a yes or no question he would kick me, either once for yes, or two kicks for no. Tom smiled. Just then another three kicks hit me. “he’s excited” I said to Tom.

“Loki Thomas Hiddleston, you be nice to your mother, you hear me, son?” Tom said sternly to my belly. I giggle as I felt another small kick “is that a yes?” Tom asked, I felt another kick.

“stop asking him yes or no questions!” I said to him giggling. Tom then helped me lie down on the bed, he got up and put the covers over me, when he got back into bed he held me close, and gave me a kiss

“I can’t help it if my son is smart” Tom said smirking at me, I taped him lightly on his head, he chuckled “ I love you, sweetheart” Tom said to me.

“I love you too, Tom” I said as Tom turned off the light and we were just about to go into a sleepy slumber until…

“I love you, Loki” Tom said as I was almost asleep. I smirked in the darkness

“Shut up, you big dork” I said playfully to him all I could hear as I went to sleep was his laugh. And god, did I love that.


End file.
